(IN)COMPLETA - Capítulo Único
by Maah Cullen
Summary: E se, depois de uns bons anos, seu passado batesse à sua porta? (One-shot do Amigo Oculto de Natal, para a minha amiga Mila Giori).


**\- Os personagens de Stephenie Meyer não me pertecem, mas, se pertencessem, acho que não saiam da metade do primeiro capítulo. Porque, olha, que sufoco!**

 **\- Essa One é do Amigo Oculto de fim de ano, e a minha amiga oculta é a MILA GIORI, uma pessoa tão fofa, mas tão fofa, que dá uma mega vontade de embrulhar, colocar num potinho e guardar no bolso (as reviews dela são sempre de derreter o coração! rsrs). Mila, espero do fundo do coração que você goste dessa OneOculta e que vá me desculpando desde já se não gostar hahaha.**

* * *

 **(IN)COMPLETA**

 **Capítulo Único**

* * *

 **.Março, 25. 2014.**

 _Me segurei em seus ombros para obter apoio enquanto me erguia nas pontas dos pés para dar um beijo em sua bochecha._

 _"Se cuida, tá?"_

 _"Por que estamos fazendo isso assim?", ele tentou virar o rosto, eu podia ver a tristeza em seus olhos claros._

 _"Porque...", gaguejei, controlando o choro que se estava se formando na garganta. "Edward, você vai poder realizar o seu sonho. Vai se dedicar com todas as suas forças para se formar impecavelmente, não vai?"_

 _Ele suspirou_ _pela milésima vez._

 _"Como se isso importasse agora."_

 _"Importa. Importa muito. Você sabe que vou torcer por você."_

 _Sua mágoa era tão grande, e meu peito estava tão apertado. Era hora de me afastar._

 _"Mas, em Utah? Sério, Bella?"_

 _"Minha mãe precisa de mim agora."_

 _" **Eu** preciso de você agora, porra!"_

 _Soltei o aperto em seus ombros e virei as costas, caminhando para longe dele._

 _"Me desculpe, por tudo."_

 **..::..::..::..**

 **.Dezembro, 23. 2017.**

"Mamãe? Mãe? Manhê? Mamãezinha? _Mama_? _Mamacita_!". O peso pressionou a boca do meu estômago, e eu grunhi, incapaz de continuar fingindo que estava dormindo. Pelos céus, como essa criança é capaz de me chamar de tantas formas diferentes? "A vovó disse que você vai fazer a gente se atrasar".

"Você já trocou de roupa?", perguntei, sem abrir os olhos. _Uhum,_ ouvi. "Já escovou os dentes?", _Uhum. "_ Já..."

"Já, mamãe, já."

Suspirei, sabendo que era impossível prolongar meu estado vegetativo. Chutei a coberta com as pernas e desequilibrei a pequena coisinha que prensava meu estômago.

"Mamãe!"

"Corra por sua vida, pequeno _Pudding_!"

Imediatamente ele deu um salto e saiu correndo porta a fora, gritando coisas como "Você não me pega!" e "Você é lenta demais!".

Deixei por isso mesmo e sentei na beirada da cama, esfregando o rosto entre as mãos e puxando o cabelo desgrenhado para trás. Eu estava exausta, tendo pesadelos que se repetiam em sua essência, por dez dias consecutivos. Havia pouco mais de dez dias que Charlie havia me convencido a levar Ethan para passar o primeiro Natal dele em Forks que, segundo Charlie, estaria esplêndida com a decoração montada pelos moradores.

Consegui me esquivar dele por três anos consecutivos, mas neste Natal foi impossível. Charlie era sempre bem-vindo na casa de Renée, principalmente após o nascimento de Ethan, e sempre vinha para Phoenix visitar o neto, porque eu simplesmente me sentia horrorizada com a ideia de pisar em Forks novamente. Mas este ano, um quadro de pneumonia me fez lembrar que o xerife durão de Forks não era imortal e que meu velho pai não duraria para sempre.

Charlie me garantiu que os Cullen estavam planejando uma viagem de fim de ano, e que eles não estariam na cidade para as comemorações. Apertou meu peito quando ele precisou especificar algo assim para ter certeza de que teria a única filha e o único neto como companhia em uma data tão especial como aquela. E era com esse pensamento que eu estava tentando me preparar psicologicamente para voltar à minha cidade de origem, e dizendo a mim mesma que não seria nada demais, que era só bobagem da minha cabeça.

Realmente um exagero, não? Afinal, já haviam se passado quase quatro anos desde que... desde que eu o vi pela última vez.

 **..::..::..::..**

"BELLS! AQUI!"

"BELLINHA, QUE SAUDADE!"

Argh. Por que eles precisavam ser tão escandalosos? Jacob por si só já chamava a atenção com seu pequeno tamanho, sem adicionar um Charlie fardado da cabeça aos pés. Me encolhi para pegar as malas e segurar a mão de Ethan ao mesmo tempo, com a sempre presente paranoia de que alguém poderia puxá-lo do meu aperto e fugir com ele.

Coisas de mãe.

"Vem cá, menina. Me dá aquele abraço."

Soltei das malas, mas não soltei de Ethan e me aconcheguei rápida e desajeitadamente no abraço de Charlie que, ao me soltar, içou Ethan acima da cabeça e o jogou duas vezes para o alto, provocando gargalhadinhas.

"Como você cresceu!"

Enquanto Charlie matava a saudade do neto, me aproximei de Jacob. Fazia um bom tempo que eu não o via, e percebi que o tempo fez melhor à ele do que à qualquer um de nós. Seu rosto tinha perdido os traços daquele menino que conheci um dia, embora os olhos ainda brilhassem com aquela alegria juvenil que só ele tinha.

"Ugh, Jake, você está me sufocando."

"Tio Jake!"

Jacob rodopiou Ethan várias vezes e o pobrezinho saiu cambaleando.

"Pronto para dar uma volta na viatura do xerife, garoto?"

Gemi de infelicidade. Minha esperança ao ver Jacob junto com meu pai, era que ele traria minha antiga caminhonete e que eu não precisasse andar naquela maldita viatura policial; e não era segredo que eu simplesmente odiava andar naquela coisa pouco chamativa. Claro que isso não se aplicou ao meu pequeno bebê otimista, que pulou de felicidade várias vezes seguidas.

"Oba! Vou poder ligar o pisca-pisca do teto, vovô?"

"Veremos, veremos.", Charlie riu ao ver minha cara de desgosto.

 **...**

 _"Atenção! Proprietário do veículo preto Jeep Grand Cherokee, placa 495-KMY, favor comparecer ao local estacionado imediatamente"._

A voz masculina no alto-falante precisou ser repetida algumas vezes antes que eu pudesse entender de que se tratava do carro que Charlie havia me emprestado para comprar os suprimentos da ceia natalina. Minha noite havia sido uma merda total, pois quase não preguei os olhos entre chutes constantes nas costelas (desferidos por um muito agitado Ethan, que sonhava com _donuts voadores_ e sabe-se lá o que mais), uma chuva forte e ininterrupta e relâmpagos acendendo o céu de forma assustadora. Pelo lado bom, foi a primeira noite sem pesadelos.

Larguei o cesto de compras em um canto e caminhei para a saída do Mercado Thriftway, enquanto buscava as chaves em minha bolsa, que estava atolada de porcarias como qualquer bolsa comum.

Deixei o carro bem próximo à entrada, principalmente pela preguiça de caminhar e, pior, caminhar na chuva que estava aumentando gradualmente. Amaldiçoei o céu de Forks uma vez mais e, ao virar a esquina, me deparei com um funcionário da Thriftway inspecionando a traseira do carro de Charlie.

"Oi? Sou a dona do Jeep."

O funcionário, que tardiamente reconheci como Kennan Schade, do último ano do Forks High School, sorriu para mim parecendo meio sem graça.

"Hey, Bella, não é?", maldita cidade pequena.

"Sim", pigarreei. "Hum, o Jeep...?"

"Ah, sim. Um pequeno amassado na lateral e uns arranhões" ele suspirou. "Cullen desviou, no susto, de um carro que estava saindo e acabou encostando em você sem querer e-"

E que eu não estava ouvindo mais nada. _Cullen. Cullen. Cullen._ Eu tinha ouvido certo?

 _Cullen._

"Olá, receio ser verdade tudo o que ele diz. Peço desculpas pelo inconveniente, senhorita...?"

 _Cullen._

Girei nos calcanhares, sentindo o coração cair da garganta e rapidamente ir parar no intestino.

 _Cullen_.

Congelei no lugar em que estava, sentindo todo o sangue sendo drenado em velocidade alucinante. _Doutor Cullen_. Só podia ser brincadeira do universo, ou então, Charlie havia mentido para mim sobre os Cullens terem viajado para uma visita à parentes no Alasca.

"Bella?"

Seus olhos verdes cristalinos se arregalaram ligeiramente, o pomo de adão subiu e desceu algumas vezes, o sorriso esmaeceu, os ombros se retraíram debaixo do sobretudo preto e os dedos se fecharam em punhos antes de rapidamente relaxarem. Edward estava impossivelmente mais bonito, embora eu seja suspeita para dizer algo sobre isso. Seus cabelos indomáveis estavam sendo derrubados aos poucos sobre sua testa, com a fina chuva que caía sobre nós, o maxilar estava trincado numa careta que se dividia entre seriedade e surpresa.

"Oi."

 _Sério, Bella!? Quase quatro anos sem bater os olhos sobre esse homem e tudo o que você tem a dizer é "oi"?_

Minha eloquência decepcionaria até uma criança da idade de Ethan.

 _Ethan._

Oh, meu Deus. Ethan. Ethan aqui, em Forks. Edward aqui, em Forks. Eu aqui, no estacionamento da Thriftway. Que brincadeira de mau gosto Charlie e o Universo/Destino estavam armando para cima de mim?

Ele percebeu meu desconforto, claro que perceberia. Ele sempre tivera aquela energia que me fazia sentir como se ele soubesse exatamente como as pessoas se sentiam, parecia quase que podia ler seus pensamentos. _"Sou um bom observador, Bella, e você é como um livro aberto para mim."_

"Como você está? Meu Deus, faz tanto tempo que-... Eu nem sei por onde começar e-... Há quanto tempo está em Forks? Veio para passar o fim de ano? Por que eu não fiquei sabendo?" Ergui as sobrancelhas, surpresa, pois era extremamente raro ver Edward se atropelar nas palavras. "Certo, estou divagando aqui, desculpe. É que... Não sei, você me pegou de surpresa. Nunca imaginei que seria seu carro. Que coisa, não? Bater justo no seu carro, quero dizer. Você, aqui, em Forks, depois de tanto tempo e... Desculpe, estou divagando de novo. Caramba!"

"Eu..."

"Uau."

"É."

De repente, me lembrei de que tínhamos plateia. Olhei para Kennan de relance, que parecia bastante curioso com a interação entre Edward e eu. Eu precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, ou meu coração emperraria numa dessas batidas loucas que pressionavam meus ouvidos, abafando todo o som que não vinha da voz mágica de Edward.

"Eu preciso ir." Lembrei das coisas que comprei para cozinhar ao longo da semana e que estavam na cesta, dentro do mercado. "Charlie, ele..."

"Oh, sim. Entendo. Nos vemos por aí, eu espero?"

 _Eu também espero. Quer dizer, não. Eu espero que NÃO._

"Claro." meu sorriso amarelo não o enganou, mas ao menos ele deu um passo para trás, permitindo que eu passasse bem próximo dele para abrir a porta do motorista. "Qualquer dia desses."

Edward se aproximou mais, seu peito quase tocando a porta, os olhos verdes incisivos e escurecidos.

"Pode apostar que sim. Até breve, Bella."

Dei a ré, consciente da atenção que recebia de Kennan e do olhar penetrante de Edward totalmente focado em mim. O nervosismo era tanto, que ao arrancar com o carro, cantei pneu. Pelo retrovisor, consegui enxergar o sorriso de Edward com a minha saída desajeitada e senti as orelhas queimando de vergonha.

" _'Pode apostar que sim'_ , ah, claro. Como assim, _'pode apostar que sim'_?" resmunguei para mim mesma, procurando me acalmar. "Se você acha que não posso escapar de você só porque essa cidade é do tamanho de um ovo, é melhor repensar, Cullen."

Vaguei por Forks por algum tempo antes de parar novamente no único mercado da cidade e reaver as coisas que havia separado na cesta.

Quando cheguei à casa de Charlie, encontrei meu pai mexendo com algumas velharias que estavam espalhadas sobre a mesa enquanto Ethan tirava um cochilo no sofá. Me aproximei do meu filho e sentei na beirada da almofada, corri os dedos por seu cabelo fino que era de um castanho caramelado e ouvi seu suspiro. Ethan se remexeu algumas vezes sob meu toque antes de abrir os olhos para mim.

"Deus, como você é lindo." sussurrei mais para mim do que para ele. Os olhos verdes demoraram um pouco para se ajustar à claridade da sala e focar em mim. "Dorminhoco."

"Oi, mamãe." ele se espreguiçou, com aquela carinha de sapeca que só ele tinha. "Você prometeu que ia me fazer uma pizza grandona se eu me comportasse no avião, lembra?"

"Como poderia esquecer? Você estava fazendo o maior drama para não pisar no tapete do corredor." Sorri, provocando.

"Mas, mamãe! Parecia que o chão ia cair!"

"Claro, claro." Alisei seu cabelo mais uma vez, empurrando a franja para longe de seus olhos claros. "Posso fazer agora, se você estiver com fome. Que tal?"

Quando Ethan me encara à espera de algo, é extremamente difícil pensar em outras coisas. Como por exemplo, meu ex de alguns à solta pela cidade. Eu tinha medo de encontrar Edward novamente porque eu era, bem, eu era uma covarde. A decisão que me levou embora de Forks há alguns anos atrás me parecia a coisa mais estúpida que eu poderia ter feito naquela época. _Agora._ Só agora eu percebo isso.

 **...**

"Certeza que você quer mais um pedaço?"

"Hum." Ele resmungou com as bochechas cheias de pizza marguerita, sua preferida.

"Você _aguenta_ mais um pedaço, Ethan?"

"Claro, mamãe. Sou um menino grande. E meninos grandes sempre aguentam mais um pedaço."

Sorri para meu pequeno que estava com o rosto lambuzado de molho de tomate ao redor da boca e alguns resquícios de molho em uma das bochechas. Segurei o ímpeto de limpa-lo, e me voltei para a forma que jazia sobre a pia de granito, quando a campainha tocou.

Franzi o cenho. Charlie avisou que chegaria mais tarde da casa de Billy Black, então eu não o esperava pelas próximas três horas. _Charlie recebia visitas à essa hora e sem aviso?_ Estranhei ainda mais. E, perdida em pensamentos, percebi tardiamente quando Ethan correu para a porta e a abriu de supetão, apesar de todos os meus sermões para que ele nunca fizesse isso antes de checar quem batia à nossa porta. Porra, garoto, custa ouvir sua mãe uma vez na vida?

"Oi! Quem é você?"

Ouvi sua voz infantil perguntar ao estranho e, caminhando até a porta, congelei novamente como se fosse uma reação comum do meu corpo àquela voz em específico.

"Oi...?" Ele parceria surpreso. "Er... Isabella ou Charlie Swan estão em casa?"

"A mam-"

Apareci atrás de Ethan, com os olhos do tamanho de pratos, totalmente consciente da minha aparência desleixada e suada, apesar do frio que vinha de fora.

"Ethan, por que você não volta a comer sua pizza? Ela vai esfriar."

"Mas..."

"Eu disse _que a pizza vai esfriar._ " Sibilei e o empurrei para a cozinha.

Edward observou Ethan caminhar resmungando, absolutamente mudo. Bloqueei parcialmente o caminho para que Edward não pudesse ver meu filho sentado na cadeira enquanto continuava a comer, esperando que ele entendesse que não deveria estar aqui.

"Oi?" ele sorriu, como se pedindo desculpas.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" A Bella-boba-imbecil-manteiga-derretida não conseguia ganhar da Mãe-preocupada-que-queria-evitar-desgaste-emocional da parte de todos os envolvidos. "Não poderia ter ligado avisando?"

"Oh, bem" Agora a voz de Edward tinha um amargor inconfundível. "Não é como se, de repente, você passasse a atender meus telefonemas depois de anos, é?"

Suspirei. Não havia desculpas para isso. Ambos sabíamos disso.

"Eu... Gostaria de poder reparar os danos que causei ao carro do Xerife."

"Sério?" Lancei-lhe um olhar cético. _Meu Deus, Bella, seja menos essa dor na bunda que está sendo e um pouco mais educada!_

"Sim, sério! Eu... Eu gostaria de-"

Novamente lá, aquela ausência de palavras, aquela coisa de não saber o que dizer ou em que ovo pisar. Claramente Edward estava atabalhoado com seus próprios pensamentos.

"Olha, Bella, eu não sei o que dizer." Com frustração, puxou os cabelos em revolta, num gesto tão conhecido por mim, que o observara mais vezes do que poderia contar. Senti meu coração começar a acelerar porque, porra, era Edward Cullen ali na minha frente depois de tantos anos! "Ok, ok. Eu não vim reparar dano algum, eu só- Pelo amor de Deus, Isabella! Eu só vim aqui para te ver."

Congelei. Certo, eu sei. Ando fazendo muito isso ultimamente. Me processe.

"Você gostaria de entrar um pouco?" Minha língua estalou mais rápido que meu cérebro foi capaz de acompanhar. Puta merda. Eu realmente tinha feito isso.

Edward não precisava de um segundo convite. Seu corpo impressionante se assomou sobre mim enquanto se aproximava e passava pela fresta que eu ainda mantinha aberta. Eu não queria me afastar e não o fiz, obrigando-o a se esgueirar bem rente à mim. O movimento provocou um arrepio que percorreu cada centímetro de mim. Era assustador a forma como ele estava me afetando, como se meu corpo respondesse ao seu da mesma forma como fazia alguns anos antes.

Ele andou desajeitadamente pela sala de estar. Todos os móveis pareciam pequenos demais perto dele, como se não fossem acomodar sua presença. Fechei a porta ruidosamente e o olhei nos olhos. Tudo parou e o silêncio era ao mesmo tempo desconfortável e bem-vindo. Seu olhar penetrante parecia estar me abraçando e me embalando, como se tentasse matar aquela saudade que havia sentido de mim nestes últimos anos. Seu pequeno sorriso torto me dizia que eu estava perdoada por ter ido embora, que apenas havia deixado a lembrança boa dos momentos que passamos juntos. E eu acredito que conseguia corresponder à altura, porque Edward parecia extremamente satisfeito com o que via em mim.

Até que...

"Mamãe, já acabei!" Ethan veio até mim, trazendo seu prato vazio. "Eu disse que era um menino grande, não disse?"

Pude registrar o pequeno arfar de Edward, enquanto ele finalmente entendia a presença de uma criança tão pequena na casa de Charlie, seus belos olhos ligeiramente arregalados enquanto ele observava minha interação com Ethan.

"Nunca duvidei disso, meu amor. Agora, devolva o prato à pia e deixe-me limpar a sujeira que você aprontou com esse molho." Achei que a Mãe-preocupada-com-o-emocional já tivesse ido para o espaço, mas, aparentemente, ela voltava quando Ethan me sorria daquele jeito dele.

"Não é culpa minha que o molho pule em mim" Ele deu uma risadinha, antes de perceber a presença de Edward. "Moço, você não é o novo namorado da mamãe, é?"

"Ethan Swan!" Ralhei, roxa de vergonha. "Isso são modos?"

"O quê? A vovó disse que talvez o Papai Noel iria trazer um namorado novo pra você, mamãe, pra você não precisar aguentar o tio James de novo."

"Ethan! Já para a cama. Agora. Não me faz falar de novo!" empurrei o garoto escada acima após deixar o prato sobre uma superfície qualquer, pedindo desculpas a Edward com o olhar.

Não adiantava discutir com Ethan, pois ele era só uma criança sem filtro como outra qualquer. O que mais me irritava era Renée, outra criança sem filtro, que saia arrulhando qualquer merda que lhe passasse pela cabeça. Por Deus, como eu pude me criar uma pessoa normal com a influência dela durante todos aqueles anos? Nosso bom convívio era sempre minado (e sempre eu quero dizer todos os dias) porque ela sempre soltava alguma besteira na frente de Ethan, ou dizia que ele não precisaria estudar muito, pois as pessoas mais felizes eram aquelas que sabiam aproveitar o que recebiam na Natureza. Ela parecia caçar alguma coisa para me irritar.

Após a higiene de Ethan, coloquei-o na cama que era minha na adolescência e protegi sua lateral com travesseiros.

"Boa noite, _Pudding_. E não pense que vai escapar das consequências do que disse hoje ao Sr. Edward. Amanhã negociaremos seu castigo."

"Sr. Edward?" ele perguntou, como se nem mesmo tivesse ouvido sobre o castigo. "Vovó disse que..."

"A vovó diz muita coisa. Esqueça isso. Boa noite."

Ajustei o abajur sobre a escrivaninha e encostei a porta. Desci as escadas, respirando fundo, procurando formas para me desculpar com Edward. No entanto, ele não estava na sala. Tudo parecia quieto demais. Suspirei tristemente.

"E lá se vai ele, fugindo da jovem mãe solteira, no primeiro segundo que pode." ironizei em voz alta. Às vezes eu faço isso.

"Você está louca se pensa que eu fugiria de uma velha _amiga,_ principalmente quando estou sentindo cheiro de pizza de marguerita."

Corro até o batente da cozinha e o encontro sentado na mesma cadeira que Ethan ocupou minutos atrás, terminando uma fatia de marguerita - que, por coincidência, também era a preferida de Edward - e segurando um caderno de desenhos de Ethan, parando para avaliar a marca da mãozinha do meu filho em tinta guache azul. Seus dedos contornam suavemente os traços da marca, inconsciente de que estou prendendo a respiração.

"Eu preciso pedir-"

"Não. Não precisa. Ele só é uma criança sem filtro, como outra qualquer." Sorri silenciosamente com a escolha de palavras. "Exceto que... Ele não é uma criança comum, como outra qualquer. Não é?"

Seu olhar pousou sobre mim e, por um instante louco, pensei que ele soubesse de tudo. Arfei.

"Afinal, ele é filho de Isabella Swan. A notória Bella Swan. Ele nunca seria comum."

Fiquei em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer. A notória Bella Swan?

"Por onde você esteve esse tempo todo?" Sua voz era baixa, contemplativa, enviando arrepios um após outro conforme se levantava e se aproximava. "Por que eu não fui capaz de te encontrar?"

Não. Não, não, não. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Edward iria me odiar se soubesse da verdade. Ele nunca mais me olharia outra vez. Ele... E se ele tentasse tirar Ethan de mim? Ele poderia fazer isso? Quero dizer, apesar de eu ter sido sempre a guardiã de Ethan, Edward era pai dele e, se quisesse, poderia requerer a guarda do filho. E, se ele decidisse por isso, será que teria vantagem sobre mim, por ser alguém financeiramente mais estável e muito mais maduro e capaz que eu? Será que o juiz veria a desastrada Isabella Swan apenas como uma confeiteira simples, de uma padaria simples, com uma vida simples? Enquanto que Edward seria o brilhante Doutor Cullen, o neurocirurgião do Hospital de Port Angeles, com toda a estabilidade financeira, física e emocional? Veria que ele era tudo aquilo que eu não era?

O pavor correu gelado em minhas veias. Ele não faria isso... Faria?

Caminhei até a sala, com Edward logo atrás de mim, cobrando respostas.

"Porque não me procurou." Respondi simplesmente, evitando pensar muito no meu interior agitado. "Porque... Você precisava focar na sua residência. Você estava tão absorvido pelas suas conquistas iminentes... Era o melhor que eu podia te dar."

"Mentirosa." Ele tocou minhas costas com a pontinha dos dedos, como se temesse que eu corresse de novo. "Você não estava em Utah. Eu te procurei. Nenhum Swan sequer pisou em Utah, pisou?"

Desmoronei ligeiramente e ele chegou mais perto, seu peito quase tocando minhas costas. Eu conseguia senti-lo perfeitamente a milímetros de mim.

"Ethan nasceu em Phoenix."

"Arizona?" Edward respirou contra meu cabelo. "Tão perto de onde eu estive procurando..."

E, então, algo captou a atenção dele. Uma foto no aparador da lareira. Edward foi até ela e alisou a moldura, observando a foto que retratava a comemoração do segundo aniversário de Ethan. Meu bebê estava sentado sobre o cangote de Phil, mandando um beijo para mim no momento certo para conseguir capturá-lo e gravá-lo para sempre naquela imagem. Seu cabelo desgrenhado e suado por ter corrido durante toda a festa. Ethan estava-

"Lindo. Seu filho é absolutamente lindo." Edward murmurou com reverência, levando lágrimas aos meus olhos. Eu tinha a sensação de que ele teria sido o pai mais incrível do mundo.

"Obrigada, ele é." _Tanto quanto o pai_. Quão clichê ou imbecil era o meu papel neste momento? Eu me torturei por tempos por ter fugido de Edward até me convencer de que poderia ter razão em ter partido. E então eu me torturei por não ter dado um pai para meu filho. Só para ver a oportunidade de fazer isso bem debaixo do meu nariz e não fazer nada para agarrá-la. Apenas me torturando, imaginando como poderia ter sido, ou como poderia ser de agora em diante.

Seria loucura tentar?

Enquanto eu seguia travando uma batalha interna, Edward virou a moldura e leu a legenda. Eu sabia exatamente o que estava escrito ali, já que fora eu mesma que tinha escrito. Sorri, relembrando aquele dia, quando vi meu pequeno tão feliz com os brinquedos e as guloseimas.

Edward leu.

Edward franziu o cenho.

Edward releu.

Edward enrugou o nariz.

Edward virou para olhar para mim.

Edward voltou a olhar a legenda.

Edward fez as contas.

 _Comemorando o segundo aninho de uma vida mágica,  
_ _Ethan Swan  
_ _28/10/2016_

E... Edward pirou. Eu podia dizer isso com certeza. Ele piscou algumas vezes como se tentasse clarear a mente e eu seguia segurando a respiração.

"Eu... Ele... Ele é... Eu não- Eu preciso ir." Gaguejou recolocando a foto no aparador, que tombou para o lado. Edward se atrapalhou tentando deixá-la em pé, até que desistiu. Suando frio, ele passou apressado por mim. "Desculpe."

Eu apenas o observava, sentindo o vazio voltar a tomar conta. A batalha encerrada em meu interior, sufocando a pontada de felicidade que havia ousado despontar e que rapidamente murchou. Meus braços caídos, os ombros igualmente pesados. Observei Edward pegar o casaco que havia depositado ao lado da porta, as mãos trêmulas enquanto girava a maçaneta para sair da casa de Charlie.

A porta bateu com um baque seco e meu corpo sacudiu ligeiramente. A recusa que eu sempre temera estava lá agora. Tantos anos tentando fugir desse momento e agora ele volta e me morde na bunda. Filho da puta.

O que eu esperava, também? Que ele recebesse a notícia de braços abertos, assim, de repente?

"Isso foi..."

"Isso foi extremamente irresponsável da sua parte, Isabella Marie Swan!" Edward retornou como um furacão para dentro da sala, avançando sobre mim rapidamente. "Como você pôde!?"

Seus olhos verdes estavam escuros e assassinos. A raiva exalava em ondas.

Bem, ok, acho que prefiro o Edward atrapalhado e gago.

Não havia o que eu pudesse responder. Minha mente estava em branco, sem nem tentar encontrar a conexão com a minha boca. Nada sairia dali naquele momento. Eu estava vivendo dias desgastantes - não os piores, se eu levar em consideração o primeiro mês que fugi de Forks e o momento do parto de Ethan, quando me dei conta de que não iria registrá-lo com o sobrenome Cullen -, com noites insones e toda aquela coisa de ter Edward no mesmo cômodo que meu... que _nosso_ filho.

"Como você teve coragem de fazer isso comigo, Isabella?" Ele me chacoalhou e, mesmo estando alterado, eu sabia que ele não me odiava. Eu simplesmente sentia isso. "Porra, isso é tão sério!"

"V-você nunca quis..."

"Você nunca me perguntou, caralho!"

Acho que algo estralou no cérebro dele, porque ele continuou me segurando, mas parecia perdido em pensamentos.

 **...**

 _Estava uma noite tipicamente chuvosa. Edward e eu estávamos sentados no pizzaria de Port Angeles, após muita insistência minha para que ele largasse os livros por um par de horas e que me acompanhasse a_ qualquer _lugar, ou eu ficaria louca de tédio._

 _"Oi, gente!" Jessica Stanley parou para nos cumprimentar no que, eu esperava, fosse breve. Ela estava acompanhada de Angela Webber, a garota mais doce que eu já havia posto os olhos sobre. "Espero ver vocês na confraternização após a formatura, hein?"_

 _"É, quanto à isso, não sei se-"_

 _"Ora, por favor, Bella. Você também não!" Jessica resmungou. "Desse jeito vai acabar que não aparecendo ninguém."_

 _"Sobre o que você está falando?" Questionei._

 _"Sobre Leah, claro. Não ficou sabendo?" Sua boca carnuda formou um ligeiro 'o' e eu percebi Angela se encolhendo, desconfortável com a fofoca que estava por vir. "Ela está grávida! Juro! Fiquei sabendo que o Sr. Clearwater quase teve um infarto. Parece que Jacob está com o couro quente após essa estripulia."_

 _Nada de novo em uma gravidez adolescente. Eu via algumas garotas jovens com crianças de colo ou barrigões quando ia visitar Renée, mas aqui em Forks? Era o fim de mundo para a pequena população quadrada que vivia aqui. Angela conseguiu desvencilhar Jessica de nossa mesa e a arrastou para onde estavam com o garotos do FHS._

 _"Coitada, não?" Comentei aleatoriamente, enquanto bebia meu suco de laranja. "Vai ser a notícia da década."_

 _"Pois é. Mas, com tanta informação que tem por ai, como ela conseguiu se deixar cair na besteira?" Edward emendou. "Agora, vai atrasar toda a vida dela."_

 _"Atrasar?"_

 _"Sim. Ou você acha que uma criança não vai atrasar todos os planos que ela tinha para faculdade? Foi irresponsável abrir mão do futuro dessa forma." Suspirou. "Eu entraria em colapso, se fosse Harry. Sem chance."_

 _Fiquei em silêncio, pois não discordava de Edward, principalmente vendo a luta diária dele para se formar. Uma criança com certeza atrasaria a vida de qualquer um da nossa idade. Concordava com a irresponsabilidade, até que... Bem, até que eu mesma tinha sido irresponsável, e me vi exatamente no mesmo lugar de Leah, sabendo exatamente sobre o que falariam de mim por aí e do quanto eu atrasaria a vida de Edward. Era sempre sobre a vida e formação dele, pois eu simplesmente não conseguia pensar em nada sobre mim naquele momento._

 _Tínhamos uma formatura se aproximando no horizonte, residência e especialização e tudo o que não podia envolver um bebê. Mas era o nosso bebê. E, mesmo assim, eu nunca obrigaria Edward a assumir uma responsabilidade que ele não queria para si naquele momento de vida._

 **...**

"Não há o que te desculpe." Ele me soltou abruptamente. "Eu poderia não estar planejando, não querer nem ouvir sobre isso. Foda-se. Mas não há desculpa para você não ter me contado!"

"Eu sei." Minha voz quebrou e eu finalmente me desmanchei em lágrimas. Parece que a ligação das minhas emoções com o canal lacrimal finalmente decidiu entrar em ação. "Eu sei, eu sei. Hoje eu sei..."

Edward amoleceu um pouquinho e, com uma mão nas minhas costas, me puxou para ele e me abraçou. Seu abraço tão apertado, tão bem-vindo, tão seguro, era tudo o que eu havia imaginado nos últimos anos. Tinha sido muito difícil não ter ele por perto, e eu era uma sentimental sem precedentes, porque me apertava o coração toda festa de aniversário de Ethan, todo passeio no parque em que ele via uma criança brincando com seu pai, todas as vezes em que ele adoeceu e eu não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Havia sido assustador e solitário. Havia sido penoso. Havia sido minha escolha.

Desmoronei.

"Ele realmente é... Não é?" Ele ainda tinha dúvidas? Como se eu pudesse ter me envolvido com qualquer pessoa que não ele. Absurdo.

"Ethan... Sim, é."

Outro suspiro. Outro aperto gostoso.

"Ele é lindo, Bella."

"Sua miniatura."

Edward se afastou e me sorriu, com uma leve timidez.

"Será que eu posso...?" Por um vertiginoso instante, pensei que fosse me beijar e eu estava desesperada por isso, mas percebi que estava apontando para as escadas que levavam aos quartos. Acenei e puxei sua mão, guiando-o até meu quarto de infância. "Bella... Eu não consigo processar direito. Eu acho que vou ter uma crise de pânico a qualquer minuto."

Não questionei. Uma crise de pânico será o mínimo para uma revelação como aquelas. Como seria descobrir que tem um filho de três anos, com uma ex-namorada antiga?

Abri a porta do quarto com cuidado e deixei que Edward avançasse pé ante pé até a cama e encontrasse um Ethan profundamente adormecido de barriga para cima e com os bracinhos sobre a cabeça. Era comum que ele chutasse as cobertas e deixasse só os pés cobertos, além de dar pequenos suspiros, como se fosse o sono mais delicioso que alguém poderia experimentar. Os cabelos estavam revoltos e alguns fios caíam sobre seus olhos.

Edward parecia incerto sobre o que fazer. Seus olhos corriam de cima a baixo sobre Ethan.

"Pode tocá-lo, se quiser, ele tem o sono mais profundo de todos."

"Duvido que mais profundo que o seu." Ele riu, me surpreendendo que com o comentário. Percebi uma gota cair na bochecha de Ethan e tardiamente vi que era uma das muitas lágrimas que se acumulavam nos olhos de Edward. "Deus, olhe só esse menino... Desculpe a presunção, mas, ele é a minha cara, Bella. E, céus, ele parece que nem é de verdade. E-eu acho qu-que-"

Eu me ajoelhei ao lado dele e me apoiei em sua coxa forte para olhar melhor seu rosto. Será que ele tinha alguém em sua vida? Nem por um minuto essa ideia tinha passado em minha cabeça antes, e agora estava me embrulhado o estômago. Seria possível que Ethan pudesse contar com a presença de Edward em sua vida a partir de agora?

"Está tudo bem aí?" Sorri. Seus olhos verdes transmitiam tanto calor, tanta surpresa, tanta alegria, tanta emoção.

"Acho que já repeti demais que estou sem palavras, mas eu estou. Bella... Eu sinto que deveria sentir raiva por você ter me escondido um segredo dessa proporção. Você tomou uma decisão que mudou não só a sua vida, mas a minha também. Merda, eu deveria estar furioso com seu pai, que nunca me deu pistas sobre seu paradeiro! Eu provavelmente não vá perdoá-lo tão cedo, diferente de você, que eu não consigo ficar nem mesmo chateado." Eu prestava total atenção em suas palavras, meu sorriso se abrindo cada vez mais. Ele riu. "Você precisa de castigo também, mocinha, mesmo que esteja me dando - meio que involuntariamente - o melhor presente de Natal que eu poderia esperar."

De repente, Edward caiu em si e ficou imediatamente tímido.

"Porque é meu presente de Natal, né?" sussurrou, perdendo cada vez mais a confiança. "Por favor, me deixe ter isto. Não o tire de mim."

"Não farei isso novamente, Edward." Mais uma vez, minha língua foi mais rápida. Acho que ela estava conectada com o que eu estava sentindo e não com o que deveria estar pensando.

"Você me promete?"

"Prometo tudo o que você quiser."

Edward sorriu amplamente. Com uma mão, buscou a minha, e com a outra pegou na pequena mão de Ethan.

"Aposto que posso pensar em uma coisa ou duas que quero muito."

 **...**

"Mamãe? Mãe? Manhê? Mamãezinha? _Mama_? _Mamacita_!" Ethan veio correndo enquanto eu me esticava na ponta dos pés para pendurar as pequenas luzes de Natal sobre a lareira. "Olha isso aqui, manhê!"

" _Pudding_!" Ofeguei com o esforço. "O que eu disse sobre você ficar me chamando sem parar? Se acalme."

E então um par de mãos fortes me seguraram pela cintura e me ergueram para alcançar meu objetivo.

"E o que foi que _eu_ disse sobre você não me esperar para decorar a casa do Xerife?" Edward murmurou próximo à minha orelha e eu procurei Charlie com os olhos rapidamente. "Ele ainda está procurando mais luzes nas caixas da garagem. Eu mesmo chequei."

Dei um selinho rápido em Edward e me desvencilhei de seus braços.

Eu mal tinha dormido, novamente, mas desta vez por um ótimo motivo. Deixamos Ethan dormindo e sentamos no sofá para conversar e esclarecer os últimos quatro anos, colocando todos os pingos nos 'i', e eu tive que pedir um milhão de desculpas que ainda não pareciam ser o suficiente. Edward simplesmente começou a me ignorar após a milésima desculpa, insistindo que não adiantava voltar sempre ao mesmo ponto. "O que está feito, está feito, Isabella. Vamos olhar juntos para o que devemos fazer agora."

Eu prometi que nunca mais faria algo semelhante. Ele teria todo o meu apoio para se aproximar de Ethan e construir um laço com o filho. Eu ainda voltaria para Phoenix para acertar toda a minha vida lá e, se as coisas continuassem a dar certo, em breve eu e Ethan voltaríamos para Forks definitivamente. Foi a decisão mais fácil e a mais difícil que já tomei em minha vida - mais fácil porque simplesmente parecia certo retornar para cá e para perto de Edward, enquanto não deixava de ser assustador abandonar meu emprego e minha conhecida rotina em Phoenix. Renée ainda nem fazia ideia de que eu estava fazendo planos com Edward, sendo que nem imaginava que ele estava na cidade.

Oh, Deus. Renée ia pirar. Pra melhor ou pra pior, só Jah saberia.

Quando Charlie chegou da casa de Billy, tivemos um tempo meio tenso de conversa, que não estava fluindo totalmente ainda. Edward não queria deixar transparecer, mas Charlie não deixou de perceber o ressentimento do ex-genro. "Eu sempre torci para que terminassem da forma de deveriam: juntos. Nunca tive dúvidas que de a vida lhes daria uma mordida na bunda e faria vocês voltarem aos seus lugares.", Charlie estava totalmente sério enquanto dizia isso, apesar de que nenhum de nós dois citou que ficaríamos juntos. Estávamos evitando esse tópico, pois Ethan era o foco e estávamos dispostos a mudar completamente nossa rotina para fazermos dar certo por _ele._ Inicialmente, eu iria morar com Charlie e só então eu procuraria por uma casa para alugar ou sei lá.

Depois da longa conversa, eu tentei dormir. Juro que tentei. Mas eu fiquei com os olhos estralados para o teto a madrugada inteira, repassando tudo o que Edward havia dito e como tudo parecia estar se encaixando finalmente, me sentindo um pedaço de merda por ter feito tanto rebuliço e ter causado tanta dor em Edward, em mim mesma e em Ethan. Ele sempre pediu um papai de presente de Natal - seria o seu "presente de natal mais que perfeito, porque era um menino muito bonzinho e obediente", como ele mesmo dizia.

E, bem, não foi surpresa a euforia de Ethan quando explicamos que o "Sr. Edward" estava lá para ficar. Ethan ficou quieto por um tempo, tentando processar o que havia escutado de nós. Ele olhou desconfiado para Edward por alguns instantes.

"Você não é como o tio James, né?"

"Tio James?" Edward se virou para mim.

Uh. Sim. Bem...

"James foi um cara que... Uh... Eu... Eu meio que na-namorei. Ou tentei, pelo menos." Acrescentei rapidamente enquanto o rosto de Edward ia perdendo a cor.

"Sem problemas, eu acho?" Ele encolheu os ombros, sussurrando na esperança de que meu bebê não escutasse. "Mas por que Ethan fala assim desse cara?"

"Porque eu não gosto desse cara." Sim, Ethan era uma esponja que absorvia absolutamente tudo o que ouvia, e as vezes, suas frases saíam sem acordo com seu pequeno tamanho. "Ele fazia a minha mamãe triste, e eu não gosto de quem faz minha mamãe chorar. Entendeu, Sr. Edward? Eu também não vou gostar de você, se você fizer minha mamãe chorar."

Tão pequenino, mas tão protetor. Edward abriu os braços e pediu permissão para carregá-lo. Ethan foi até ele sem questionar e eu achei que pudesse morrer de felicidade em ver pai e filho finalmente abraçados.

"Escute, Ethan... Eu nunca vou fazer sua mamãe chorar, a não ser que seja de alegria. Você nem imagina o quanto eu estou feliz de você ser o pequeno protetor que é. Acha que pode dividir esse trabalho comigo? Eu também quero proteger sua mamãe."

Ok, já posso morrer agora.

Novamente, ainda não tínhamos sequer tocado no assunto sobre tentar um novo relacionamento. E eu precisava de um pouco de espaço. Eram muitas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, éramos pessoas diferentes de quatro anos atrás, com hábitos e bagagens diferentes. Não era simplesmente voltar. Era realmente fazer dar certo pelo nosso pequeno _Pudding_.

A decoração estava montada com a ajuda de Edward e Charlie e a ceia estava toda pronta muito antes do horário, afinal, eu comecei assim que saí da cama. Adrenalina corria em minhas veias durante todo o dia, e eu me pegava rindo e cantarolando sozinha. Era muita coisa para processar, e muito para meu coração aguentar.

Descobri que os Cullen realmente haviam viajado para o Alaska, porém Edward preferiu não ir, após um desentendimento amoroso que tivera com sua ex, Tanya. Nunca tinha visto a mulher e já a detestava como a pessoa infantil que eu era no campo amoroso. Portanto, quando os pais foram convidados pela família de Tanya a passarem o Natal reunidos, Edward fez questão de ter um plantão 'impossível de adiar' justamente no dia do embarque.

E eu dava graças aos céus por isso. Se Edward tivesse ido viajar, não teríamos nos encontrado e Ethan voltaria para Phoenix sem ter seu desejo realizado.

"Eu só posso dizer que sou uma pessoa grata e muito, muito feliz por presenciar os sonhos se realizando nesta noite." Charlie ergueu uma taça para brindar, enquanto estávamos todos reunidos em volta da pequena mesa.

Edward sentava ao seu lado esquerdo e eu ao direito, enquanto que Ethan podia ficar entre os dois. Eu não podia evitar lançar pequenos olhares furtivos para Edward, sempre o encontrando de olho em Ethan. Ele ainda parecia querer ter certeza de que o menino realmente era de carne e osso, pois sempre agarrava uma oportunidade de bagunçar seus cabelos claros, ou limpar a sujeira que ele fazia com a comida, sempre o tocando de alguma forma. Reverenciando e deixando o carinho e o amor crescer nesses pequenos atos.

"Posso falar também, mamãe?" Ethan perguntou com seus enormes olhos verdes virados para mim. Assenti. "Eu estou muito, hiper, mega, feliz por poder ter meu vovô bigodudo que eu estava sentindo saudade. Mas eu estou mais hiper e mega feliz porque finalmente o Papai Noel recebeu a cartinha que a vovó me ajudou a fazer. E, mamãe?"

"Sim?"

"Eu não pedi um papai pra mim dessa vez." Edward e eu trocamos olhares rápidos. "Eu só pedi um namorado legal pra você, porque eu fico feliz quando você está feliz. E se o Sr. Edward vai te fazer feliz, eu aceito dar uma chance pra ele. Mas, Edward? Vê se não pisa na bola, eu quero que você seja meu papai logo, logo."

Eu tinha lágrimas silenciosas em meus olhos. Minha pequena esponja parecia toda adulta enquanto dava um sermão naquele que ele nem imaginava que _realmente_ era seu papai. Puxei Ethan num abraço apertado e deixei que Edward nos envolvesse com seus braços compridos. Finalmente parecia que minha pequena família estava voltando aos trilhos dos quais nos tirei.

"E eu só posso dizer que não há nada que me faça mais feliz do que ter minha família comigo. Porque eu prometo, Ethan, eu vou ser seu papai. E eu vou te amar tanto quanto eu amo sua mamãe."

Minha visão ainda estava meio turva com as lágrimas, mas eu totalmente poderia achar o caminho para os lábios de Edward, mesmo que estivéssemos dentro de um furacão.

"Obrigada. Obrigada por me perdoar e por ser tão maior e melhor que eu. Obrigada por esse presente e por esse Natal. Eu nunca deixei de te amar. Nunca."

"Eca, beijo!" Ethan riu e desceu do meu colo, correndo para a árvore de Natal na sala.

Respirando fundo, senti os cheiros típicos de uma Ceia de Natal, e o aroma amadeirado e inconfundível que emanava de Edward, o homem que havia me dado o mundo com Ethan, e que agora me devolvia a alegria de poder desfrutar de estar completa novamente.

* * *

 **Mila, espero do fundo do meu coração que você** **tenha gostado e que tenha ficado como imaginou. Agradeço imensamente a oportunidade de ter sorteado você, porque, cara, eu realmente me sentia em dívida com suas reviews e seu apoio de sempre. Obrigada!**

 _Marcella Bonifácio._


End file.
